The Fab Four In
by dibdabz
Summary: The fab four in is a fab series of stories full of fluff, cuddles, smiles, laughter, adventure and mystery! It's all about the fab, so don't worry too much about romance and oc's :) Take a seat and read on about the Fab Four! :D


A Very Sick Tree

Autumn was a lovely time of year, according to Paul. He loved to watched the weather change, he loved how the early evenings grew darker and he especially loved watching the leaves change. One thing that he loved to do with his friends in Autumn besides Halloween was to take long and thoughtfull walks in the forest in the afternoon. The smell of damp and crispy leaves just brung back a lot of good memories for the young man and he loved sharing these with his friends.

It was a Sunday afternoon and Paul was busy wrapping George up in a very thick, red scarf. The youngest was having trouble standing with all the layers Paul made him wear let alone breathe with this scarf wrapped around his neck and mouth.

"Mual!"

"Sorry? What was that Georgie?" He asked softly, as he stood back up from dressing George to grab a very wooley red hat. "Ah, I got you a matching hat as well". He said with a happy smile, as he gently placed the hat onto George's head.

"Mual!" He said, getting frustrated with not being able to talk properly.

"Yes Georgie, red does suit you". George just groaned and grunted under his breath how this was so unfrair and how the others didn't get to wear a scarf this thick or two jumpers and a very big and puffy jacket. It was only Autumn, not Winter just yet.

"Christ junior! What has Macca done to you, eh?" John asked with an amused voice as he crouched down to take the scarf away from the kids mouth.

"Ah!" George let out a breath before turning to John, "thank you Johnny". He said with a small blush, John just chuckled and ruffled the kids hair. "Paulie! I couldn't even breathe with that thing on!"

"Sorry Georgie, I thought it looked cute". He said with a shrug, not sounding sorry at all.

"Maybe next time you oughto get the kid something a bit...Slimer? Just a suggestion though like".

"Very funny John". Paul muttered, "Ringo?! You almost ready?" Everyone looked up at the top of the stairs when they heard very loud footsteps. John and George let out a laugh as Paul's eyes lip up and Ringo only frowned.

"Uh Paul...It's not winter just yet". He said embarrassed, as he gestured towards a pair of very fluffy snow boots that were placed on his feet.

"It's like your mission to embarrass us Macca!" John exclaimed with a laugh, as George giggled and nodded in agreement. Paul only smiled a little, nothing could dampen his spirits today. Not in Autumn anyway.

The forest was painted in red and gold. All the leaves that had fallen from the trees covered the trail, creating a very warm and comforting atomosphere. Paul's smile soon turned into a large grin as he clasped his gloved hands together and took a deep breath in.

"Is Paulie sick?" George whispered to Ringo as he got out of the car, with a little help from not being able to walk properly because of his jacket.

"I think he's in love with this weather buddy".

"How can you be in love with this weather?" Ringo just shrugged as he reached down to itch his leg which was covered in fur from the boots.

"No idea but these boots are so uncomfortable". He grummbled as George giggled and wondered over to Paul, who was staring at the trees with a strange expression.

"Ah Georgie...This is the best season, by far".

"But, why?"

"Because all the pretty leaves fall off from the trees and it just makes things look so much more beautiful". George tried to understand, he really did but to him it was just another season only this one was a bit colder and darker. He didn't get a chance to ask another question though because Paul was already on the move, with a dreamy expression.

"I wouldn't try to make sense of Paul's love for sick trees junior, it's too weird". John muttered as he past George to catch up with Paul.

"Sick trees?" He wondered quietly.

"Come on buddy, let's begin our annual walk".

The four bestfriends walked along the trail in the forest, making small but pleasant conversation and Paul pointing out each shade he loved most on the leaves. The rest were trying to get into Paul's spirit of Autumn but they were either not so interested or in George's case, worried for his bestfriends sanity.

"Why does Paulie love sick trees Ritchie?" George asked, as he watched Paul pick up leaves and practically shove them into John's face.

"Um...Well, it's a long stroy buddy".

"There's a story behind it?" Ringo nodded with a small but sad sigh.

"It was his mums favourite season bud and I guess that's why our Paul loves it so much".

"Oh". George said quietly as he watched his friend smile up at the trees with John standing beside him, petting his back. "I guess I would have as well then".

"Don't be sad buddy. Paul loves it this time as well because he has amazing memories of his mum". Ringo added gently, placing an arm around the youngers shoulders. George bit his lip before he ran over to Paul and tugged on his sleeve.

"Oh, hey Georgie". He grinned, George smiled back and tugged on his red scarf.

"It's feeling a little loose Paulie, could you make it all snuggly again?" Paul grinned and nodded, as he crouched down in front of the guitarist and wrapped the red scarf around his mouth again.

"There now, that should keep you warm, eh?" George only nodded as his eyes shon bright both from happiness and the bright Autumns sun.

John stayed behind and winked at George adding, "anything to keep the memories growing, eh junior?"

"Can the memories stop growing, please?" George pleaded after two hours of walking, his legs were getting tired and his feet were growing numb.

"Tired, junior?" John asked with a small, sympathetic smile.

"Yeah".

"How about a piggy back ride?" George girnned a little and nodded, climbing onto John's back when the older crouched down. "Up and away!"

"Yay!"

"Eh, you look all happy up there buddy". Ringo commented with a smile, as George nodded.

"Yup! I can see almost everything". He said, "see! Paulie's over there by that tree!" The drummer followed George's hand and frowned, the bassist didn't look very smiley.

"I'll go see him then". He made his way over to the bassist, his large boots crunching on some leaves which startled Paul.

"Oh! Hey Ring's". He said shakily, quickly wiping his eyes. Ringo frowned and placed a hand on Paul's back.

"You alright there lad?"

"I dunno Ring's...I guess I just miss her". He said softly, as he avoided eye contact with the drummer's concerned blue eyes.

"I get that lad, I really do". He said, as he began to rub Paul's back. "But I admire you so much for keeping a brave face on this far lad. Your so full of love, life and happiness and I'm possitive your mum would be so proud of you". Paul sniffed, a small smile breaking across his face. "I mean she would be proud that your in a famous band and all but you just being you is all she would need to keep her heart bursting with joy".

"Ring's". Paul whined as more tears fell from his eyes and he let out a watery laugh.

"Aw lad, it's alright". Ringo couldn't help it, he pulled he bassist into a bone crushing hug, practically forcing Paul's head onto his shoulder.

"Well...Alright then". Paul said with a small sniff, as he embraced he drummer back.

"Love you lad".

"Love you too Ring's". Paul pulled back and wiped his eyes, just as he other two had cought up.

"Paulie...Are you ok?" George asked quietly, noticing the dried tears on his cheeks.

"Nothing good Ritchie couldn't fix Georgie". Paul answered, smiling at the youngest on John's back.

"I'm really glad we do this every year...Even if you like sick tree's". George said, as the others chuckled warmly.

"Me too Georgie but it's getting cold now and I think we should all go home and have some hot chocolate".

"I second that". Ringo said, as he placed an arm around Paul's shoulders.

"Can I have whipped cream on mine?" George asked, as they all walked back to the car.

"Of course junior".

"And marshmallows?"

"I don't see a problem with tha-"

"and a chocolate flake?"

"Your pushing your luck buddy".

"What about you melt chocolate and place it on the top of the-"

"George! Are you trying to have a sugar coma!"

"Sorry I asked then".


End file.
